


Unforgettable

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Community: daily_deviant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:18:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville plans a special evening for Draco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unforgettable

**Author's Note:**

> Written Oct 2009 for Daily_Deviant. Thank you to eeyore9990 for the handholding and lightening beta.

Neville looked over the items on the table, making certain he had everything he needed for the evening. It appeared as if all was in order; everything laid out just so and within reach of the bed. If he had his way about it, tonight would be a night that Draco never forgot. 

Neville wanted to do something special for Draco, because Draco always seemed to know when Neville needed something. Neville was never certain how it happened, but it always did. Subtle things done for him that Draco was almost certain to have orchestrated because Neville would have forgotten: meals appearing in his greenhouses when he was busy transplanting, new plants or seeds to experiment with, or new work robes when the Venomous Tentacula has been a little rough as he harvested its poison. 

Though some items were nothing more than inexpensive little baubles, a few times Draco had really set down some Galleons on him. 

And now, after conversing with Harry about the Slytherin of his own he had tamed, Neville had a plan. With a grin, Neville turned back the heavy duvet, running his hands along the soft, satiny sheets. The slick material glided across his fingers, and he could only imagine what it would feel like once he and Draco slid beneath the blankets. 

Drawing his wand and casting a quick Tempus spell told Neville that he only had a short wait before Draco would be home. He poured the wine and set the Chilling Charm on the bottle and the pyramid of chocolate truffles. 

Padding to their ensuite, Neville began the last portion of his plan: to seduce his partner with the edible aphrodisiacs, and then, together, they would reap the rewards.

~*~

Draco Apparated home, entered the Manor and looked around for Neville. Calling out for Tobie, he slipped off his cloak and dropped it.

The house elf appeared and caught the cloak just before it hit the floor. "Master Neville is being in the bedroom." 

Draco nodded and walked away, taking the stairs to the second floor. Loosening the top button on his robe, he pushed open the bedroom door and sighed as the scent of fresh cut flowers from Neville's greenhouse filled the room. He closed his eyes, just breathing in the tranquility of their space. Despite their tumultuous beginning, a certain peace had settled over their relationship and Draco was certain that it was because of Neville's unassuming manner. That wasn't to say Neville didn't have a spine, he just kept it hidden, and it was that quiet strength that appealed to Draco. 

The scent of Neville's herbal soap overpowered the floral, and Draco opened his eyes. Neville stood at the foot of their bed, clad in nothing but a towel. His dirty-blond hair was slicked back, and droplets of water ran down his chest and stomach, soaking into the towel hanging low across his hips. 

Neville grinned and reached back, bringing forward a glass of red wine and beckoning Draco forward with one finger. Smirking, Draco stepped forward, moulding himself against Neville's body. Ignoring the wine for a moment, he bent his head, pressing his mouth to Neville's. 

Draco's hands slid down Neville's back, cupping his bum and squeezing before pulling away. "What have you done, and how much is it going to cost me?" 

Neville's hands froze in their task of divesting Draco of his robes, and he stepped back, grinning at Draco. "Nothing, and how is it that I am at fault, and not you?" 

Draco arched an eyebrow, making certain to draw his wand out as he slipped out of his robes and kicked off his shoes. "Malfoys are never at fault." 

"Right." Neville nodded. "Then perhaps you don't need these chocolates I have here, or this wine." He swirled the claret around the glass and pointed at the truffles. 

 

Draco sniffed and stepped out of the clothing pooled on the floor. He walked across the room and eyed the chocolates. He flicked his wand at Neville, Summoning his towel. Picking up one of the chocolates, he moved over to Neville, wrapping one arm around Neville and pulling him snug against his body. "Malfoys don't have needs because they always get what they want." 

Draco ran the truffle lightly over Neville's lips then popped it in his mouth. He began to chew, humming in appreciation, then his eyes grew wide as he backed away from Neville, choking and coughing. "What kind of chocolates are those?!?" 

Neville stared at Draco then ran to the bin, looking for the box. Straightening, he read the label. "Zonko's Zesty Zeals Chocolates. Add some spice to your life." He looked up at Draco. "What's wrong with them? Harry said Severus can't get enough of these." 

Draco swallowed down the chocolate and grabbed the box. Flipping it over, Draco looked for the ingredients listing. "A deep, dark truffled chocolate with cayenne pepper heat." He looked up at Neville. "Merlin! No wonder Severus likes this; he has no bloody taste buds left. Chocolate, cinnamon, ginger, and cayenne peppers." 

Neville frowned and picked up a truffle. "Surely they aren't that bad." He sniffed the chocolate. 

Draco sputtered and picked up the glass of wine Neville had set down. He swirled it around the glass, watching Neville inspect the candy. "Good luck, I'll stick with the wine. Once my tongue returns to its previous state, then I should like to continue where we left off." 

Neville set the sweet down, padding over to Draco and wrapping an arm around him. Reaching down, he cupped Draco's prick and sac, gently rubbing and stroking him to firmness. "My apologises about the chocolate. Let me make it up to you." 

Draco hummed, swaying his hips toward Neville with each pull of his fist. "I believe if you continue that, I can see my way into forgiving you."

Neville grinned. "So kind of you." 

"I know," Draco murmured, then tipped the glass up, drinking a large swallow of the wine. 

Neville knelt in front of Draco, sliding his hand along Draco's firming cock. He leaned forward, ready to lick the tip, when he was sprayed with wine and Draco pulled away. 

"Ugh! Neville, where did you get this... this vinegar?!" Draco stomped over to the table by the bed and picked up the bottle of wine, reading from the label. "Finnegan's Winery presents Pomegranate Dessert Wine. This is a sweet, yet light, wine with fruity aromas and bright cherry flavors. Notes of chocolate and lush pomegranate linger on the finish. Aged in French oak barrels..."

Draco sniffed and set the bottle down. "Well that explains it; it's partially French." Picking up his wand from where he'd dropped it, he Banished the bottle from the room. "I suppose Potter recommended that as well. I really must have a talk with Severus, especially if he's allowing Potter to serve such utter rubbish."

Neville gawked at Draco, then dropped his head. 

Draco lifted Neville's chin and rubbed his thumb over his mouth. "I believe we were in the middle of something." 

Neville stared at Draco. "We were, but everything I planned turned out to be worthless." 

Draco hummed and glanced over at the table. "I wouldn't say completely worthless. There is still one more item on the table that I don't recall gagging up." 

Neville closed his eyes and groaned. "I'm really afraid now to even open the package." 

Draco tsked and Summoned the package, carefully catching then reading the label. " _Pignoli_ , hrmm?" Opening the wrapper, he lifted out biscuit and sniffed it before taking a delicate bite out of it. He hummed and closed his eyes, shoving the rest in his mouth.

Taking another cookie out of the small box, Draco ate this one, too, opening his eyes to look down at Neville. "Perhaps I'll let Potter live, since he sent you home with these." 

Neville grinned and reached out for Draco, pulling him closer by his cock. "Don't give Harry all the credit. I picked those out all on my own." 

Draco smirked, breaking off a piece of the cookie and snaking his arm around Neville's waist. "I never doubted that you would find a way." He tapped Neville's mouth with the cookie. 

Neville opened his mouth, sucking in Draco's fingers as well as the cookie. 

Draco watched his fingers disappear between Neville's lips, the tips returning shiny and slick. He licked his own lips and wondered, even if the other foods had been bad, if the supposed properties weren't still somehow affecting them both.

Groaning as Neville squeezed his prick and sucked on his fingers at the same time, Draco decided he didn't really care either way. He wanted Neville, regardless. Draco slid his hand into Neville's hair, tugging on the damp strands. He eased his fingers from Neville's mouth and stepped back, offering him a hand up from the floor. 

Neville wrapped his fingers around Draco's and was jerked up from the floor, then slammed up against the wall. He moaned as Draco pressed up against him and wrapped his arms around Draco's neck, hanging on to him. He lifted one leg and ran it up and down Draco's, until Draco grabbed his leg and placed it at his hip. "I'm ready," he breathed.

Reaching between them, Draco rubbed his fingers over Neville's prick and under his sac. He slipped two fingers inside of him, gasping as he found that Neville was indeed ready. Murmuring another spell as he pulled his fingers from Neville, he gripped his cock and pressed against the opening to Neville's body, slowly sliding in.

Neville wrapped his other leg around Draco's waist, resting his head on Draco's shoulder as Draco moved inside him. Clinging to Draco and canting his hips to meet each one of the slow, deep thrusts, Neville groaned and dug his nails into Draco's back. 

Draco never sped or slowed, just continued on in that same rhythm, rocking them back and forth until Neville tossed his head back, crying out as he came. The hot splashes of semen arched across Draco's stomach, and Neville grabbed Draco's face, tilting his head back to press their mouths together. Draco moaned as Neville bit at his mouth, and with one more hard thrust, he came, shoving them both hard against the wall. 

Panting, Draco leaned heavily against Neville, running one hand over Neville's legs as he lowered each one to the floor. "Neville..." 

"Hrmm?"

"Promise me." 

"Promise what?" 

"Keep it simple, keep it sexy, and leave Potter out of it completely."


End file.
